


Shorts

by Csoup44



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csoup44/pseuds/Csoup44
Summary: Note:This takes place were BBRae, RobStar, and Flinx are all established couples. And people know about them. So prepare for major fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> This takes place were BBRae, RobStar, and Flinx are all established couples. And people know about them. So prepare for major fluff.

Christmas.  
An exciting time for the Teen Titans. Crime rates were down, and any shoplifters the JCPD (Jump City police department) could handle. As usual, Cyborg and Beat Boy tried putting up decorations early, but that was tradition. They were unfortunately called on a long mission, so the decorating was postponed. As their 5th Christmas together, everything seemed to be tradition now. Beast Boy and Cyborg would do all the decorating, but everyone would decorate the tree. As usual. They would open presents on Christmas morning, even if they celebrate on Christmas Eve. Like always. Beast Boy would do the baking, Robin would plan the party, and Raven would do nothing. As usual. This year, things felt different. The Titans had just finished a long mission away from Jump City, and they were all exhausted. Cyborg and Beast Boy still decorated, but with little effort, opting for a simpler design than years past. It just didn't feel like Christmas at the Titan Tower.

After the stressful weeks of Christmas, it was finally Christmas Eve. They didn't open presents, as per usual. But they didn't have a party. Robin saw this as the downfall as his party planning career, but the others were relived. They didn't have the energy to put on a big party. They went Christmas shopping on their own, instead of their usual outing all together. But they made it. Christmas Eve was here.

They watched movies. Listened to Christmas carols. Admired the tree. They played games. Ate Christmas treats. Did all of the usual Christmas festivities. Then finally, it was time to go to sleep. All five titans got ready for sleep. And all five were ready for tomorrow.

The day was finally here. December 25. Christmas. The Titans started opening presents.

"Alright, let's get started! The first person is..." Beast Boy paused as he pulled a name out of the hat. "Raven! Here, open mine first." 

"Whatever Beast Boy." Raven responded. She started opening the small box he handed her. "Great. Hershey's kisses. A whole bag of them. Just what I wanted."

"Aww, Rae. There's a second part."

"Now what would that be?" Beast boy leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. 

"Beast Boy."

"Yeah Rae?" Beast boy was unsure of how his present would settle with the empath, so he prepared for the worst.

"A book would have been better," Raven said with a smirk.

"Um, guys. Done with the flirting here?," Cyborg said with a grin.

"Calm down, Cy. Just having a little fun with Rae."

"Just pull the next name."

"Whatever you say. The next name is... Star!"

"Here Star. Open mine." Robin said, hoping the Tamaranean wouldn't notice him blushing profusely.

"Oh, I would most love to partake in the gift giving of the Christ-mas. Here, open my gift as well, Robin." Starfire responded.

"Sure. Let me find it. Here we go."

"Dude, that's cheating. You gotta wait your turn." Cyborg complained.

"Aw, come on dude. Chill. Let them lovebirds open up their gifts." Beast Boy argued.

"We are not 'lovebirds'! We are team mates." Robin responded angrily.

"Wait, so we are not the birds of love? I thought you said we were the lovebirds." Star said, annoyed.

"We are Star. Ugh, just open your present."

"Oh, this is the most delightful of gifts! I will cherish this!"

"What'ja get, star?" Beast boy asks.

"Oh, Robin got me the most beautiful of bows for silkie!"

"Well, I thought you might like it," Robin says sheepishly.

"Oh, and they're is a matching bow for me! Me and silkie can be twins!"

"Good for you, starfire. At least your boyfriend got you something you can use." Raven replied, staring daggers at Beast Boy.

"Hey Rae! Who said you couldn't use chocolate?!" Beast Boy responded.

"Ugh, whatever," Raven says as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, now that we're past that, Beast Boy, pull the next name!" Cyborg called out.

"Okay, okay. Will do. The next one is... Me! Whose gift should I open first?" Beast boy asked.

"Here, man. Open mine." Cyborg responded, hand him a large gift.

"Woah man. How am I even supposed to open this?"

"I don't know, person who is obviously capable of changing into animals that can help him open this."

"Okay, okay, Cy. Just gimme a minute." After much more than a minute, Beast Boy finally managed to open the gift.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued! My laptop is dying, but I will definitely finish this.


End file.
